


A Calculated Game

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Jealous nessian!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesta knows exactly how to make Cassian jealous. She exploits this fact.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Calculated Game

Nesta had come to the bar with one specific purpose: making Cassian jealous. He had pissed her off during their training today, but damned if he hadn’t gotten under her skin. Hair pulled back in a bun, golden skin glistening with a sheen of sweat as they had sparred under the midday sun… just the memory as enough to make her shiver.

But no way in hell would she be making the first move tonight. Cassian had knocked her down one too many times. So at the end of the day she had washed up, gotten her sexiest dress out, and headed to the tavern.

The long sleeved green velvet dress was always a showstopper. A slit reached high on her thigh, showing far too much skin to be proper. It hadn’t taken long for a male to notice her. She had barely taken a seat at the bar when a well-muscled Illyrian shyly approached.

“Hey, you’re Nesta, right?”

“Depends who’s asking,” she murmured, ordering a drink. She surveyed the male, who was nervously bouncing on his heels. He was young, but good looking. No visible scars except for a small, thin line on the edge of his chin. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew him. But when Cassian showed up - and she knew he would, at some point - he would suit her needs perfectly.

“I’m Talos. I just started training a few months ago.”

Nesta had thought those eyes were familiar. “In that case, yes I am.”

“Thank the Cauldron,” he sighed, sliding onto the stool next to her. “Can you give me some advice?”

She blinked, sizing the young Illyrian up. “What about?”

“About your mate.” Nesta’s eyes narrowed, not liking where this was going. Was he stupid?

“Oh no, not like that!” He chuckled nervously. “I just haven’t been able to impress him. I was hoping maybe you could give me some pointers.”

Nesta pursed her lips. “He isn’t easy to impress.”

“I know. But I really want to be part of his legion someday. Your form is impeccable.” He gave her a tentative smile. “Maybe tomorrow night you could come by and-”

Someone shifted their weight nearby, enough to grab Talos’ attention. Nesta didn’t need to turn to see who it was; she already knew. Had scented him the moment he walked through the door. Nesta casually sipped her drink as Talos paled.

“I was-”

“Oh no, please, by all means. Continue.”

Arms crossed and wings flaring, the challenge was evident in his wicked grin. The other male swallowed thickly, looking back to Nesta.

“No thanks. I’m good. I’ll just-” his chair scraped against the floor as he fled.

Nesta rolled her eyes. Just once, she wished someone would have enough of a spine to stick around once Cassian showed up. It was hard to actually make him jealous when her prey kept fleeing at the sight of him. And besides, she genuinely would have helped him if he had actually finished his question.

“Can I help you?” She asked, annoyed.

Cassian took the now vacated seat. “Who was that?”

“I don’t know,” she lied. “Some Illyrian. Said he could show me a good time if I wanted.”

The scent flooding over her was enough to tell her her little ploy was indeed succeeding. Cassian was definitely riled up. She smirked at him, egging him on.

“Oh, did he? Better time than I could show you?”

Nesta shrugged, stirring her drink with a long, pointed nail. “Guess I’ll never know.”

A growl rumbled in Cassian’s chest and he shot a dangerous look in the other male’s direction.

“Oh, would you cut it out?” She swatted his arm, dragging his attention back to her. “He wanted asking about you, you ass.”

“About… me.” His brows drew together. Nesta could see the gears turning in his head. When his expression changed, she knew the recognition had clicked.

“Ohhhhh…”

“Yes,” Nesta drawled, finishing her drink. “Talos. You know, one of your new recruits? He was trying to figure out how to impress you. I was simply giving him some pointers.”

“And you went along with it because… why?”

“Cause jealous sex is always better.” So she had a thing for him when he was jealous and dominant; sue her.

“In that case, I will not be sleeping with you tonight.” Cassian turned to the barkeep, signaling for a drink.

She waited to speak until he was served and had raised his drink to his lips. “You will when you see what I’m wearing under this dress- which is absolutely nothing.”

He paused mid-drink, slowly setting the glass down.

“Is that so?” He murmured. She smirked, shifting so her bare skin shone through the thigh-high slit in the green velvet. A tiny shiver went through him as he scented her.

“Time to go,” he said abruptly, slamming some coins on the counter without counting them. Considering he only had one drink, it was more than enough.

“But I haven’t finished mine,” she purred, indicating her still full glass. “I think I’ll take my time.”

Before she could blink, Cassian had snatched the glass and downed its contents in one gulp.

“Whoops, looks like its gone! Let’s go.” He grabbed her hand, leading her out the door. Nesta smiled, everything working in her favor.

“You’re always so predictable.”


End file.
